28 Days Later: Tony's Story
by Crocodile
Summary: Tony, a fifteen year old boy with all the problems a normal teenager would have gets even more when he is put into a coma and wakes up to the infection. M for violence, language and adult themes.
1. The End Of A Normal Life

**28 DAYS LATER**

**THE END OF A NORMAL LIFE**

The rain poured down in an extreme torrent and the sound of it crashing against the buildings and ground managed to drown out the roar of the traffic. Tony Walker rushed down the quickly flooding street with his friends. Tony was fifteen years old and wore black _Nike _trainers, blue jeans held up by a dark brown belt, a tight black T-Shirt, a light brown B-3 Bomber Jacket that only came down to his waist and black fingerless gloves. As he ran he wore an irritated frown on his face. His eyes were a strange dark shade of green and he had hazelnut coloured hair that was cut to a thick but short length except for the right side of his fringe that hung down low enough that he had to brush it away from his mouth. The rainwater was dripping off his fringe rapidly.

"Rapído!" Tony yelled to his three friends.

"Stop speaking bloody Spanish!" One of his friends, Mark, yelled back.

Mark was the same age as Tony; he wore white _Nike_ trainers, black baggy trackies and a white T-shirt. He also wore a red Formula 1 skip cap that hid his short black hair that had a gelled up fringe. The rainwater had soaked the rim of his cap and had gone straight through the T-shirt he had put on when the sun was out earlier.

"We're nearly there!" The third one called. The third teenager was a girl; she was wearing dark blue jeans, black trainers, a purple T-Shirt and a blue jumper, all of which were soaked through. She had a smooth face with beautiful blue eyes and chocolate brown hair, her name was Sarah.

They all ran with one arm over their foreheads to protect their faces from the torrent of rain and even though it wasn't working, it kept them going and they managed to reach the apartment block they all stayed in. The building itself was roughly 20 storeys high and had a very dirty grey colour to it. It wasn't the most expensive or luxurious place in the world, but it was home and it was shelter from the lashing rain. Once they were all inside the main reception of the apartment block, they shook themselves to dry off a bit. The reception was as colourful as the outside of the building, the wall plaster a dirty grey, cobwebs in the corners of the walls and the carpet which was once bright purple was now a wet, filthy brown colour. The three of them sighed and walked over to the elevator, pressing the smashed glass of the button to call the elevator down. The elevator chose when and where it stopped due to so much vandalism that had happened to it. Thankfully the lift came down relatively quickly and the three teenagers got into the graffiti covered lift, pressing yet another smashed button to head to the tenth floor of the apartment block. They all got out and entered Mark's small apartment, his parents weren't in for the time being. Tony stayed by the door.

"Tony, aren't you coming in?" Sarah asked him.

"Sorry, I got to run an errand, my cousin asked me to see him at his house." Tony replied.

"Hey, just remember that we're meeting up for the Summer Party in exactly 28 days!" Mark called.

Tony shoved his thumb up and nodded. Sarah slowly came over and kissed him on the cheek, "See you later."

Tony smiled softly and went back to the elevator, the room door closing behind him. When he called on the elevator there was a sound of gears grinding and jamming. The elevator was broken.

Tony snorted, "Looks like I'm taking the fuckin' stairs"

So, Tony continued down the hall and came to the double doors, as he opened them a guy in a leather biker jacket knocked into him. "Thanks very much!" Tony shouted at the runner and walked down the stairs, his hands in the pockets of his Bomber jacket. After a couple of minutes he was still wandering down the stairs. "Why are there always so many stairs?" He asked himself in annoyance.

After another few minutes he reached the dank reception and walked back out into the flooding streets of the city, rain still torrentially lashing down. As he walked he must have been too deep in thoughts, be it about his cousin, the rain or Sarah but whatever it was, he never noticed a car coming towards him as he crossed the road, when he did notice it, it was too late. The front of the car knocked right into him, vaulting him into the air and onto the bonnet of the car with a howl of pain. Due to the rain he slowly slid off the bonnet and onto the wet ground. His vision was blurred and he had trouble keeping his eyes open, one moment he saw rain, the next he saw a worried looking man standing over him, then the next he saw a woman on a mobile, then the reflection of flashing lights on the cars before everything went black and he lost consciousness on the wet road.

* * *

**Horribly short chapter, I know, this is just the prologue, the rest of the chapters will be huge, I promise, if they are not near 3000 words or more, I won't put them up. So, this is just a taster and an introduction to the main characters, R/R.**


	2. 28 Days Later

**28 DAYS LATER**

Tony woke up with a sharp in-take of breath. The first things he saw were blurred, his eyes having not focused just yet. When they did focus, he looked around him. Tony was in a closed off hospital ward and in front of him, his left leg was held up in a cast, it must have been broken but when did he get here? Why was he here? Where was he?

_The front of the car knocked right into him, vaulting him into the air and onto the bonnet of the car with a howl of pain._

Tony instantly realised he had been knocked down, so his leg must have been broken when the car hit him and that he must be in a hospital. Slowly looking around again he noticed all sorts of hospital equipment around him, bags of fluid, electrical heart monitors and the like, but they seemed to be off, maybe the power was out. Tony then, to his complete surprise, that he was lying on this hospital bed naked. How could anyone just leave him here naked? Tony was determined to find out who had and aptly punish them for it. Tony rose himself into a sitting position and slowly removed the cast on his leg, noticing his leg was healed. He then moved round so his feet touched the floor, he went to stand up but hospital equipment fell down since it was attached to his arms and chest. He slowly peeled the wires off of his body and faced forward. His fringe tumbled down past his chin; he would definitely need a haircut when he got out of the hospital. Tony looked at the desk on his left and noticed cards; obviously get well cards for him, how long had he been out? He wondered. Tony picked up one of the cards, it read;

_Dear Tony,_

_I'm horrified to see you in this coma; the doctors are saying you may not pull through. Please, please get well for me. Love you loads, Sarah xx._

Tony smiled, imagining how Sarah would react when she saw him awake. However, as the thought went through his head, he noticed something he hadn't before, there was silence around him. Tony looked at the double doors, looking through the glass he saw nobody. Looking straight ahead of him he saw his clothes laying on a chair, so he slowly stood up, getting used to walking again and slowly got dressed. Once he was dressed he found some bandages in the room and wrapped them round the cuts he had received from the wires. Tony walked to the door and tried to open it but it was locked, which he found odd. However, at his feet was a key, so, he picked it up and gave it a try and the door unlocked. Tony slowly opened the door, trying not to disturb the eerie silence of the hospital. Thankfully the door didn't make a sound and the only noise was the echo of his footsteps on the marble floor. He called out into the silence, hoping to receive an answer, any answer but he had no such luck. Walking down the yellow coloured hallway he soon came to a flight of stairs, heading down into reception, deciding to go looking for anyone, Tony walked down the stairs. A great fear of loneliness was creeping into his mind but he didn't dwell on it. When he reached the bottom the reception was in ruin. There were stains all over the floor, pay phones left hanging off the walls, overturned chairs and tables spread over the place. There were all sorts of sheets of paper scattered on the floor. Walking through reception Tony came across some vending machines, noticing his thirst he looked for any water but couldn't find any in the vending machines or on the floor around them where cans of Pepsi and Tango were strewn all over the place. So, he walked across reception and into the cafeteria in the next room. In here it was even worse, not a single chair or table was like you would expect it to be, there was rotting food lying on the floor, smashed cups and plates all over the place. Tony walked around the destruction that lay before him and went behind the counter of the cafeteria. It was even worse here, all the food had gone off and the smell was horrible. Tony tried his best to ignore it and opened the fridge, he found water but when he touched it, it was as cool as the air around him, there wasn't any electricity so the fridge wasn't working. At this point of time however, Tony didn't care, he opened the bottle and downed the whole bottle of water in one swig. He was so thirsty he took another bottle and did the same. After that he looked down to the ground and found a knife with a six-inch blade. Due to how quiet it was he picked it up and found the sheath it was kept in when it wasn't in use. He slotted the knife carefully into the sheath and tied the sheath to his belt with a piece of string that was on the counter. Tony walked out of the cafeteria, making sure he didn't stand on anything nasty as he walked. Once in reception again, Tony checked one of the pay phones, pushing the button on the phone holder and holding the phone to his ear he listened for anything, particularly the all too familiar monotone that would ring out of the phone but there wasn't any. The phones must have been out too. Tony cursed under his breath and walked towards the main door, if he was going to find out what had happened to everyone, he would have to go outside into the streets. Luckily for him it was only mid-day so it was easy to see and it wasn't cold outside. Opening the door Tony was shocked when he looked around him in the street. There was no sign of life, not one light on, not one car engine on, no sound except the mid-day birds as the sang to the empty and lonely streets. It was an unnerving and eerie silence that floated around him, there was no noise that he would expect to hear, cars engines, horns, bikes, kids playing, nothing! It was as if life had never existed in the first place. Someone had to be here, he thought, someone must be around. Tony's thoughts moved to Sarah, she always helped out at the local church, despite not believing in God she was always welcomed to help. So, Tony decided he'd start there, only problem was, it was going to be a very long and lonely walk to the church. Tony, knowing his bearings, walked down the long main road that ran down most of the city. It always felt like a long walk, but this was going to be ten times worse. Tony trekked down the road, looking in empty shop windows, parked or broken down cars abandoned in the middle of the road. Bags and paper littering the ground along with other everyday items. It was so silent, even the birds had deserted him in this silent city. About halfway down the main road Tony came across empty bullet shells lying on the pavement. As he examined them he noticed there was also dried blood all over them and around them on the ground. Tony's eyes continued looking to the right until they fixed on a 9mm handgun, another item abandoned. Fear slowly crept it's way to the front of Tony's mind. What the hell happened that would require someone to need and fire a gun and then drop it? This fear forced Tony to do something he vowed never to do; he picked up the gun and shoved it in his pocket. He didn't know what was going on but he felt he needed extra protection. Tony rose to his feet and continued on down the road, listening for the slightest sound of anyone or anything coming his way, his right hand in his pocket, constantly holding the gun. When Tony reached the bottom of the road and found the city's square, he was awestruck; everywhere there were flowers and pictures, cards, toys, candles, everything on the square. He slowly walked round, reading them. They were about people who had disappeared and were missing, others that were thought dead and others that were dead. Tony looked for his friends amongst the hundreds of tributes but couldn't find them. He did find people he knew and grimaced at knowing that whatever has happened here they fell victim to. Tony shook his head in pain and moved away from the square, he had to get to the church and find Sarah, he was not a believer in God but he prayed she was okay, both her and Mark. As he walked on he discovered the corpse of a fox, it looked as if it had just died, no external cause of death that Tony could see, so he left the corpse in peace and walked on. He rubbed his eyes; he was strangely tired even after waking up after God knows how long. As Tony walked and walked, he came across a McDonald's supply lorry, the ingredients scattered around the lorry on the road, and the boxes inside the lorry were all ripped open. Tony continued on his legs were aching with all the walking but he had to get to the church, his sheer determination to see Sarah was the only thing driving him forward.

Tony finally arrived at the church, the church was a large stone building with the colours of grey and brown decorating it, it's spire rising high above the large front doors. He opened the large wooden doors to the church; they made an agonizingly loud creek as they opened on their rusting hinges. Tony slowly walked into the church, he tried the door to the main hall but something was blocking it so he walked up the stairs instead. On the wall next to the stairs there was a large splattering of blood but it was dry so Tony ignored it. Tony slowly walked up to the top of the stairs so now he was on the balcony that overlooked the main hall. Instantly he realised why he couldn't open the door. There were bodies littering the main hall, amongst them there was two men scraping at the door, trying to open it. They looked dirty and were covered in blood but hadn't noticed him yet. Tony decided to try his luck. "Hello!" He called to them.

They spun round with great speed to look up at him; their faces were blood red, just like their eyes and they looked furious. Tony was about to say something else when the door to his far left at the end of the hallway burst open. The priest burst out of it, staring at him, panting like a dog with rabies, his eyes were red and his hair was a mess, his priest suit was covered in blood.

"Father?" Tony asked nervously, something wasn't right. "Do you know where Sarah is?"

The priest was making strange sounds, his arms flailing in odd directions with the sounds as he began walking towards Tony at a threatening pace.

"Is everything alright?" Tony asked, he had the distinct impression the priest wanted to harm him. "Don't come any closer"

The priest continued at the same pace, so Tony pulled out the gun.

"Any further and I blow your knees out!" Tony shouted at him threateningly.

However, the priest continued to charge towards him so Tony pulled the trigger only to hear a click.

"Fuck!" Tony cursed loudly, that's why the gun had been left on the ground.

Tony thought about his mistake but was quickly brought back to reality when the priest had closed the distance between them, so, out of pure instinct, Tony kicked the priest across the face, knocking him to the floor. The priest started to quickly crawl towards him. Tony looked down into the main hall and noticed the two men had vanished, he wondered where they were until he saw their shadows approaching the door the priest had erupted out of.

Tony cursed again and ran for it, running as fast as he could back to the stairs, practically jumping down them and sliding down the banister to get some kind of gap between him and the three men who were now running after him. When Tony reached the bottom he charged out of the front doors, slamming one behind him to gain any kind of advantage he possibly could against these drug-crazed lunatics. Tony ran out into the main street, running as fast as his legs could carry him, knowing the men were only a few yards behind him and closing in. He would stay and fight but there were three of him and only one of him so he didn't have much of a chance of coming out of a confrontation unharmed. As Tony ran as fast as he could and slightly faster the men were closing in on him, Tony knew it was only a matter of time before they caught up with him and he didn't dare think of what would happen then. One of the men was about to pounce on Tony so Tony spun round and was about to hit the man with his knife when a gun shot suddenly rang out and the crazed man's head blew open in a torrent of blood. "This way!!" A gruff voice called from behind Tony, without a second's hesitation Tony spun back round and ran towards the sound of the voice, he noticed a man holding a revolver. The man wore a red and white chequered shirt, blue jeans, brown work boots and a brown belt. The top button of his top was unbuttoned. He had short brown hair that reminded Tony of Pierce Brosnan. As Tony ran past the man the man called out to him; "Second shop on the left!" and shot down the other two men before running with Tony back to where the man stayed. The man ran ahead of Tony, opening the shop door and pushing Tony inside before rushing in himself, closing the door himself and pulling down the metal gate. Tony stared at the man who in turn stared back.

"Okay, I've got one, very important question." Tony stated. "What the fuck is going on?"

The man smiled at him, the type of smile you give to an ignorant child. "Take a seat," He said in his gruff voice. "I've got some bad news."

* * *

**That was a bastard to write but it's up. Not as long as I had hoped but a good start to the story I think. R/R**


	3. Carlos Kalust

**CARLOS**

**Warning: This chapter contains adult themes, if you are uncomfortable with this, you can skip this chapter.**

* * *

Tony was breathing deeply from all the walking and the running he had endured in a very short time. Sweat was running from his head right down his cheek and dripping off his chin. His chest was heaving with each long breath, his heart rate slowly dropping back down to normal. Tony did as the man requested and he sat down on a chair behind him, when he did, he instantly slumped into the chair, still breathing deeply. Once his body had relaxed, he looked over to the man, who put his gun on the floor. 

"Saving you used up the last of my bullets" He stated gruffly.

"I'm grateful" Tony replied in one breath.

"I bet you are" The man replied with a snort.

"So, you going to tell me what's going on?" Tony asked.

"Not so fast, I wouldn't mind knowing who you are first." The man said with a waggle of his finger. "What's your name?"

"Tony Walker" Tony replied.

The man nodded in approval. "Age?"

"15" Tony answered. "Why'd you want to know?"

"I'd like to know how a boy like you could be fifteen, and not know what's been happening for four weeks." The man replied.

"So that's how long I was out." Tony murmured.

"What did you say?" The man retorted sharply.

"Listen, I was at a friend's house, leaving in fact and I walked across the road and a car knocked me down." Tony explained. "Then I wake up today and I'm either going crazy or…"

"I'll stop you right there." The man replied sharply. "My name is Carlos."

"What's going on?" Tony asked for the third time.

"It started as what the news described as rioting, but that wasn't right. It was happening in small towns, villages, places that riots never have taken place before." Carlos explained. "Then it wasn't on the news anymore, it was in your house, attacking you."

Tony's eyes narrowed at this.

"It was a virus, you didn't need anyone to tell you that though." Carlos continued. "When the news and radio stopped broadcasting there were reports of the virus in Sydney and New York. Nothing more was heard after that."

"So, who were those men outside?" Tony asked, still confused.

"Infected with the virus. I call it Rage." Carlos replied, taking a seat in front of Tony.

"The infected don't eat, don't sleep and never stop infecting and killing. They can be killed because they are still alive, just consumed with a virus that keeps you in a state of rage and adrenaline." Carlos continued.

"So, what are the government doing?" Tony asked.

"There is no government." Carlos replied.

"Of course there is a government! They probably started this whole mess!" Tony stated in desperation.

"There is no government, no news, no army" Carlos replied. "You're the first uninfected person I've seen in 2 weeks."

"What about your family and friends?" Tony asked.

"Dead" Carlos stated calmly. "Yours will be too."

"No, I have to find them, we were to meet at Sarah's tree house in the woods!" Tony replied even more desperate.

"They'll be dead, and if you go looking for them, you'll wind up dead very quickly." Carlos retorted sharply.

Tony sighed in defeat.

"The best thing you can do is relax here and wait it out." Carlos then asked; "What weapons have you got?"

Tony looked at him strangely but drew out the kitchen knife he found. "Just this knife."

"You call that a knife?" Carlos replied with a laugh. He then pulled out a machete. "_This_ is a knife."

Carlos expertly took Tony's knife out of his hand and threw it across the room, where another machete lay. Carlos then tucked his machete back into its sheath that he made for it.

"Now, if you do go anywhere, there are rules." Carlos explained. "Rule number one, you never travel alone unless you have no other choice. And rule number two, you only travel during daylight, unless you have no other choice."

Tony looked at him with a pained understanding of the situation he was now in.

Carlos got up and went to the back of the shop, bringing out a video camera and left it on the counter of the shop and sat back down. He had a sinister smirk on his face that Tony would have recoiled at had Carlos been looking at him. It was strange, Carlos couldn't keep sitting still in this period of silence, Tony couldn't see him too well though, due to the metal shutter blocking out a lot of the light from outside. Tony slowly walked over to the shutter and looked through the small holes in the metal, he looked out at the empty streets, the windows where no one stayed, and the cars that no one would use again. He sighed with a strange depression that had welled up inside him. Tony was one to always bottle up emotions, but looking at this post apocalyptic world, he was finding something he had done for two years now increasingly difficult. Tony heard Carlos moving but didn't bother to look.

After 5 minutes Tony began to feel warm, it was getting warmer in the room, sure, he was dressed in some thick stuff but the temperate was certainly increasing.

"Tony, you must be hot in the Bomber Jacket, why not take it off?" Carlos asked, two more buttons of his shirt undone.

Tony shook his head slowly, feeling a little insecure around this man now but as the heat increased, he took the jacket off and left it on his chair before sitting on the chair and staring at the ceiling. He felt Carlos' eyes boring into him like a pair of drills, when he moved his eyes down he could see Carlos looking at his chest, Tony had a well built body and since his black T-15 T-Shirt was rather tight, his muscles showed well on the shirt.

"Do you mind not staring at me?" Tony said, his eyes staring at the ceiling again.

"It's hot in here, surely that shirt could be taken off." Carlos said softly.

Tony sat up at this, who was this guy? What was his deal?

As Tony thought this, the heat in the room was beginning to take it's toll, he hated to admit it, but he had to take his shirt and black gloves off, so he did so, slowly, watching for any movement from Carlos. On the contrary, Carlos stared at him constantly. His eyes running up and down Tony's now topless body. Tony was getting warmer, not just with the heat but with the slight embarrassment of this guy constantly looking at him, he was beginning to feel rather anxious. His face reddened and sweat began to rolls down his face, Carlos looked concerned and walked up to him, his hand resting on Tony's forehead. "Your forehead is getting too warm, I'll do some checks." He said and brought out a torch.

Carlos sat beside Tony. "Okay Tony, what I want you to do is to keep looking at this light." Carlos requested, the torch in his right hand.

Tony did as he said, scared in case he had a fever, what he didn't notice, was Carlos' left hand snaking silently down to his belt buckle. Due to his concentration on the moving torch he didn't feel his belt being undone and slowly slid off. Tony would not have noticed any of Carlos' ministrations with his jeans if not for the sound of his fly zipper catching his attention. Tony didn't have time to react before he was hit in the head with the torch and his hands had been tied to the back of the chair with rope. Carlos hovering over him with malevolence. Now Tony recognised him, he was Carlos Kalust, he was a known rapist and paedophile. Tony was in trouble now, he fought against the ropes but all it did was hurt his wrists. Carlos kneeled down and slowly untied Tony's shoelaces, careful to avoid the kicks that Tony attempted. Carlos then took Tony's shoes off and stood back up, he now put both hands on Tony's chest, rubbing his way down to Tony's navel before getting to the waistband of his jeans again. Carlos undone the button and pulled down the zipper, he then carefully slipped off Tony's jeans, which Tony helped make difficult by resisted.

"You bastard!" Tony yelled. "You better pray I don't get free!!"

"Oh shut your stupid mouth" Carlos retorted sternly.

Carlos' hand then travelled up Tony's leg, across his thigh and over his boxers. Carlos, with amazing strength, lifted Tony with one hand and pulled off his boxers with the other, he then set Tony down on the chair again. Carlos stared disapprovingly at Tony's flaccid penis. "There is something we will have to change." He said and grabbed onto it, slowly rubbing the foreskin back and forth until Tony gained an erection. "My, my, look who's getting hard."

"I can't help it!" Tony yelled back.

"Yes, that's what they all said" Carlos replied with a sigh.

Due to Carlos lifting Tony, the ropes on Tony's wrists had came loose and with one pull Tony freed himself, he punched Carlos to the floor and ran, lifting up the metal shutter as fast as he could but Carlos grabbed his shoulders and yanked him back, Tony cried out as this happened and lay on the ground, face up, his erection still hard as ever, this pleased Carlos.

Carlos reached for his own belt but didn't have enough time when the glass to his left shattered in a deafening explosion as an infected man leapt through it and onto Carlos, screaming as he did so. Tony took this as his moment to move and grabbed the machete that was next to where is knife lay. He turned back to find Carlos with his own machete stabbing the infected to death with ease. Blood was everywhere and the infected man was dead. Carlos threw his machete to the side carelessly and wished he hadn't when he noticed Tony in front of him with a machete in hand. Carlos' face paled as Tony raised the machete, his face full of fury. Carlos leaned back and raised his arm to defend himself but it did nothing, for Tony forced the machete to slice through with ease, severing Carlos' arm before continuing to butcher him, first in the chest, out, in the chest, out, in the head, out, in the chest and finally back in the head. Tony put his foot on Carlos' dead body to pull the machete out.

Tony had a feeling there would be more infected on the way so he quickly got dressed, wiping the blood of himself and the machete before finding a lighter and some paper which he placed on Carlos' body.

"Looks like you wound up dead." Tony said, flicking open a lighter. "Looks like I'm on my own"

Tony dropped the lighter to the paper, the paper instantly catching fire and igniting Carlos' remains as Tony walked through the shattered window with his machete in hand. The fire soon spread to a gas canister near the radiator and the shop blew up behind Tony. Fire bellowed out of the shop as smoke rose into the sky as a large black mass. Tony was indifferent to it all; he had just one goal on his mind. He was going to find Sarah and Mark and he knew now, where to look. It was amazing, Tony thought, how the collapse of laws and government could really force the evil of man to come out, authors and movie writers had it wrong, Carlos was no different than the infected. Tony knew something else too; it was Carlos, who had knocked him down 4 weeks prior. "Burn in Hell" Tony said viscously and continued walking.

* * *

**This was shorter than I had hoped, but it was so hard to write, the next one will be a little longer to get up but will be far longer. Well, R/R and remember, flames will be used to cook my waffles.**


	4. Elusive Chase

**ELUSIVE CHASE**

Tony had been wandering the streets of the city for over an hour now, luckily for him he had not stumbled upon any infected, he knew that would probably change however. The streets were so silent, it was seriously starting to get to Tony, and he wasn't so sure of meeting any other survivors after his encounter with Carlos Kalust, which had heavily scarred him. He gripped his machete tightly, always keeping it at an angle that he could easily kill anyone who approached him with ease. Tony kept on thinking of Mark and Sarah, Mark in his white Nike trainers, his baggy black trackies, his white T-Shirt and red Formula One skip cap. Hannah, in her dark shoes, blue jeans, purple T-Shirt and blue jumper, her blue eyes and chocolate brown hair glowing due to the smile that always adorned her face. Such a beautiful sight she was, how she would always wink seductively at him, even though they weren't a proper couple. Tony felt a tear fall down his cheek, what if she was dead? What if Mark was dead? What if he was the only surviving human being on the planet? Tony was put off with the fact that his footsteps were echoing around the street rather loudly in the silence, he knew he should be quieter but didn't know how to be, and then he heard other footsteps. Tony stopped and pivoted so that he was facing behind him, his eyes quickly surveyed the area behind him but there was nothing there, he looked to his left and right and still nothing. Tony turned around and gasped when he was met with a boy, roughly his age, he had dirty blonde hair, a ripped and blood stained jacket, Tony didn't bother noticing what the boy was wearing below the waistline because he was fixated with the boy's eyes, they were a fearsome blood red, a pure devilish crimson. The boy smelled horrible, he smelled of dried blood and rotting flesh. The boy had blood all over his mouth, he was infected. This took a minute for Tony to register that he was staring into the eyes of an infected. Tony flinged when this fact hit his mind and that's when the infected boy attacked. The infected boy grabbed Tony's shoulders, squeezing them tightly, the pain threatened to make Tony's legs give way but he stood where he was and grabbed the infected boy's shoulders and began a war between their upper body strength. Tony was at a disadvantage but he blocked it from his mind. The infected boy tried to bite Tony, who made Tony jerk his head back to avoid the bites; he then forced the infected boy against a lamppost. The infected boy let go and fell to the ground, giving Tony time to pull out his machete, lift it, and bring it down on the boy's chest, blood spurted everywhere, Tony lifted the machete out of the boy's chest cavity and forced it back into where the heart is, the infected spurted out more blood and soon fell limp on the ground. Tony was shaking heavily and that's when he realised the boy. His name had been Jamie. A memory flashed in Tony's mind.

_Tony folded his arms in the changing rooms of the P.E department of his school as Jamie walked past in a football strip. "So Tony, doing anything this weekend? Going to try to score with Sarah?" Jamie mocked._

_Tony growled. "Try to kill you, maybe?"_

_Jamie laughed. "Kill me? How would you do that?"_

_Tony smirked. "I guess I'd stab you. In the heart!"_

Tony looked down at Jamie's dead, infected body. That's exactly what he had just done. Tony fell to his knees, dropping his machete to the ground with a resonating clang and lifted his hands to his eyes and allowed the tears to flow. He had known this boy, albeit not on good terms but he had known him nonetheless.

Tony was brought out of his grieving when he heard footsteps, he looked up and saw someone in a leather jacket, the figure looked female, she had long chocolate brown hair. Tony's mind went haywire, was that Sarah? The figure walked into an alleyway, Tony, now sure that it was Sarah, grabbed his machete and ran up the street and into the dark, rubbish filled alleyway that also had the odd dead corpse in it. Tony looked around but couldn't find the feminine figure. He continued searching different paths and different alleyways but still nothing. When he turned another corner he found three infected, almost waiting for him. They all screamed with rage and ran for him, Tony held his ground, although terrified out of his wits and held his machete at the ready. The first infected, a man, rushed him but Tony slit his throat quickly, the man collapsed to the ground in a heap, Tony spun round and shoved his machete into the head of the second infected, a woman and finally threw his machete at the last one, but he missed and the infected woman ran for him, knocking him to the ground. She was about to, what it seemed to Tony, throw up on him when a knife went into the back of her head, causing the infected woman to fall to the side of Tony on the blood soaked alleyway. Tony stood up and caught a glimpse of the feminine figure. She must be friendly, she did save his life, and so Tony picked up his machete and followed the strange woman into another alleyway. The figure, much to Tony's expectations had vanished. He walked on and when he turned the corner an infected man pounced on him before he could react, his machete skidding away. The man's hands began hitting Tony's face with ferocity, pulling at his skin, punching him and trying to gouge his eyes out, the man was screaming maniacally and was also trying to bite as he attacked Tony. Tony was shouting and cursing, trying desperately to fight the infected man on top of him but to no avail. The infected man grabbed onto the sides of Tony's head and began hitting Tony's head of the ground. Tony howled in pain and started punching the infected man in the chest, he kept the punching up, continuously making the punches faster and stronger each time. The infected man didn't seem to flinch and continued his assault. Tony was starting to feel dizzy. Blood oozed from the back of his head. The infected man was screaming with madness. Blackness was becoming a pleasant thought. Sarah jogged into Tony's mind and he opened his eyes and began punching the man again, this time in the face, making sure not to get bitten. The infected man's thumbs thrust themselves into Tony's eyes, Tony closed his eyes and yelled, he grabbed the man's neck, feeling his way since he couldn't see and twisted the man's neck, hearing a loud crack and the attack ceased. The man collapsed on top of Tony who was quick to move out from underneath the man. Tony quickly crawled over to his machete and grabbed it, trying to calm down, his lip bleeding and the back of his head slowly oozing blood. Tony slowly stood up, his balance slightly off due to the attack and his cut head, he staggered down the alleyway, his machete constantly in front of him and yet again he saw the female figure disappear round a corner. Tony stumbled after her, his breathing laboured as the unpleasant feeling of his own blood run down his back inside his shirt made him shiver. When Tony turned the corner he saw the woman in the leather jacket, she was running from some of the infected, two stout men. Tony decided to run after them, calling out to the infected chasing the woman who spun round only to be impaled with Tony's machete. The two men fell to the ground, dead and when Tony looked up, the woman was gone.

"For fuck's sake!" Tony cursed loudly.

Tony abruptly stopped his cursing however, when he saw a lane that headed out into a forest. He remembered this lane well; this was the lane he used to get to Mark and Sarah's tree house. Tony was breathing heavily from his exertions so he holstered his machete and slowly made his way down the lane. The lane was decorated with fences that ran the length of it, ivy crawling around the wooden planks, however, there was also blood on the fence now. Tony ignored the blood and continued on until he came into the forest, he turned to his right and walked the exact twenty-three steps he always used, then he turned to the right again and walked about twelve yards before turning left to face the tree house, hidden in one of the thick conifers. Tony slowly but surely climbed the tree, making sure each large branch supported his weight before continuing. When he got under the tree house, he pulled at the small fold-up stepladders to climb onto the main branches that the tree house was supported by. Once he had done that, Tony opened the door of the tree house gently, yet it still made a loud creek. He slowly stepped inside his now wooden surroundings; he noticed Pepsi cans, fruit and newspapers all over the place. As he examined the newspapers he heard footsteps enter the tree house, then, with a sudden burst, the footsteps were at running pace. Out of sudden instinct Tony pivoted round quickly and brought out his machete and was shocked when it collided with another machete. Tony looked into the face of his attacker and saw none other than the figure from the alleyways, he noticed something else, and it was Sarah.

"Tony, long time no see." She said in her soft tone, lowering her machete.

"It's good to see you." Tony replied, sheathing his machete.

They stared into each other's eyes, realising how much they had missed each other when someone else came into the tree house. It was Mark.

"Well, well, look who's here!" He jeered. "Could have got a haircut you know"

"I've just woken up to this mess, I'll cut my hair soon enough" Tony replied to Mark.

"Knowing you that's a lie" Mark replied. "At least the doctors were wrong"

"What did they say about me?" Tony asked.

"They said you would more likely die than wake up" Mark explained. "Should have seen Sarah's face after that one!"

Sarah punched Mark on the arm playfully, laughing with him.

Tony nodded with a smile.

"I can't believe this is happening, you know?" He asked.

"Tell us about it, we've been dealing with it for four weeks, you haven't." Mark replied with a snort.

"So, where are the others?" Tony asked.

"Dead." Mark replied bluntly.

"Or infected" Sarah included, "But it makes no difference."

"Makes no difference!" Tony copied in surprise.

"Listen Tony, the world you fell asleep in is gone." Mark said sternly. "You always said you could be like a stone, well, now is the time. Survival and the ability to kill without hesitation will secure your life."

"So, you always have two options." Sarah explained. "You can fight, or you can run"

"That's it?" Tony replied unbelievably.

"Yep" Sarah replied with a nod.

There was a rather long silence until Tony spoke up again.

"Where's your sister?" He asked.

"Dead." Sarah replied grimly.

"How?" Tony asked, concerned.

"There was infected outside of our house, we had been boarding up the windows and doors. The only window that hadn't been boarded up was the living room." Sarah recalled. "Anna wanted to see the infected, so, she looked out the window. I remember her shouting on me, she could _see_ one. I came into the room and she pointed to the window."

Sarah paused.

"Go on" Tony encouraged her.

"When I looked at the window, the window was gone, an infected man, her headmaster had crashed through the window and bit her, tearing her finger clean off." Sarah continued. "He then looked at me, I killed him by crushing his head with a vase and when I looked at Anna's blooded form, she had already turned into one. She tried to attack me and I had no other choice but to kill her using on of the broken pieces of the vase."

Sarah was now in tears so Tony hugged her softly. "It's alright, it's alright," He repeated softly.

"No it's not, it's all fucked!" She cried into his shoulder.

"It's not," Tony said softly.

Tony slowly pulled out of the hug, since Sarah had calmed down. He sat down beside one of the boarded up windows of the tree house, there was still gaps in the boards however. Tony's eyes gazed out of the gap and widened when he saw a red pair of eyes. Tony gasped before a blood stained arm crashed through the boards of the window and his left arm was in the infected's firm grip, the infected man bit down onto Tony's arm, causing him to scream in horror but when the infected man jerked his head back, only the fabric from Tony's jacket was in the mouth of the infected. Tony jumped away from the window as Sarah launched into action, slitting the throat of the infected man before Mark called about them being all around the tree house.

Mark opened up a hole in the floor and looked down, seeing a lot of infected running for the tree they were in.

"Close your eyes!" He called out to Tony and Sarah who did so.

Mark closed his own eyes and threw some kind of grenade down the hole; it made a large flash, the infected holding their eyes in pain.

"Now!!" Mark called, shoving Tony and Sarah so that they jumped down the hole as he followed. Once they were down they took of running as fast as they could. The reached a wall so they climbed a tree to jump over the wall onto an abandoned road.

"Let's keep moving!" Sarah ordered and walked very quickly along the road with Mark and Tony behind her.

"Now where do we go?" Tony asked.

"Away from here" Sarah said sternly; "Away from them!"

Sarah was now looking at Tony in shock, so Tony turned round only to discover about thirty infected running after them. "RUN!!" Tony yelled to Mark and Sarah and took off running down the road with Mark and Sarah.

The three of them ran as fast as they could, the screams of the infected behind them being enough to power the raw adrenaline that was coursing through their veins with a rapid pace. The running felt like it went on for hours and hours, with no stop to this chase, Tony saw a pub that seemed secure and pointed towards it, Mark nodded in acknowledgment and ran ahead towards it.

Suddenly, Sarah tripped and fell to the ground. Tony didn't know when he made the decision to turn around and run towards the infected to help Sarah but he was all too aware that he was doing it. He quickly grabbed her and hauled Sarah to her feet and encouraged her to keep on running.

When they finally made it to the pub, Mark had already opened the doors and helped them in; he then rushed in himself and quickly closed and locked the doors.

"We need to barricade this place now!" Mark yelled to the others, who, almost on autopilot began stacking chairs, wood and tables against the windows. Mark and Tony quickly pushed two fruit machines in front of the already locked door and stood waiting at the ready, in case the Infected broke through the barricade. The infected's attack on the pub was loud and frightening, they continued to smash at the barricades and they would break through all too soon.

"They are going to break through soon, so we need to find a back entrance." Sarah ordered.

"Not yet, we can't go round there with all of them out there" Tony said, gesturing to the back and front of the pub respectively.

"Why not?" Mark asked confused and desperate.

"They'll only follow us round there, we need something to deter them away from the pub." Tony replied.

"And what plan have you came up with?" Sarah asked.

"Well, our barricades are made of wood and electrical appliances, right?" Tony asked.

"Yeah" Mark replied. "So what?"

"And we are in a pub." Tony continued, taking his time.

An infected's arm broke through one of the barricaded windows, now the sounds of the infected were far louder.

"Just tell us!" Sarah shouted at him.

Tony walked behind the bar, pulling out a lighter and cloth and laying them on the bar; he then put several bottles of alcohol on the counter. "Molotov Cocktails!"

"You'll burn us all to hell if you do that!" Mark argued.

"Well, I'd rather die by being burned alive than turning into one of them" Tony replied with a frown.

More infected were creating holes in the barricades.

"So, are we agreed?" Tony asked with a smirk, his eyes darting from Mark, to Sarah, to Mark, to Sarah.

"Agreed" Mark said with a nod.

"And you, Sarah?" Tony asked.

"Agreed" She replied with a smile.

"Then let's get to work!" Tony exclaimed, opening the bottles of flammable spirits.

**Hehe, cliffy. Hope ye liked this chapter as it took I think, 3 days to write. The next chapter won't be as action filled as this one but will still have enough action to keep you enthralled. As always, R/R!**


End file.
